This invention relates to molten metal pumps. More particularly, this invention relates to an impeller suited for use in a molten metal pump. The impeller of the present invention is particularly well suited to be used in molten aluminum and molten zinc pumps. In fact, throughout the specification, numerous references will be made to the use of the impeller in molten aluminum pumps, and certain prior art molten aluminum pumps will be discussed. However, it should be realized that the invention can be used in any pump utilized in refining or casting molten metals.
In the processing of molten metals, it is often necessary to move molten metal from one place to another. When it is desired to remove molten metal from a vessel, a so called transfer pump is used. When it is desired to circulate molten metal within a vessel, a so called circulation pump is used. When it is desired to purify molten metal disposed within a vessel, a so called gas injection pump is used. In each of these types of pumps, a rotatable impeller is disposed within a pumping chamber in a vessel containing the molten metal. Rotation of the impeller within the pumping chamber draws in molten metal and expels it in a direction governed by the design of the pumping chamber.
In each of the above referenced pumps, the pumping chamber is formed in a base member which is suspended within the molten metal by support posts or other means. The impeller is supported for rotation in the base member by means of a rotatable shaft connected to a drive motor located atop a platform which is also supported by the posts.
Molten metal pump designers are generally concerned with efficiency, effectiveness and longevity. For a given diameter impeller, efficiency is defined by the work output of the pump divided by the work input of the motor. An equally important quality of effectiveness is defined as molten metal flow per impeller revolutions per minute.
A particularly troublesome aspect of molten metal pump operation is the degradation of the impeller. Moreover, to operate in a high temperature, reactive molten metal environment, a refractory or graphite material is used from which to construct the impeller. However, these materials are also prone to degradation when exposed to particles entrained in the molten metal. More specifically, the molten metal may include pieces of the refractory lining of the molten metal furnace, undesirables from the metal feed stock and occlusions which develop via chemical reaction, all of which can cause damage to an impeller and pump housing if passed therethrough.
With regard to earlier impeller designs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,384, herein incorporated by reference, displays a molten metal pump with a cup-like impeller having lateral openings in the sidewall for moving molten metal. Although the impeller of this design adequately pumps molten metal, it is prone to clogging when particles are drawn into the pump. More specifically, because the inlet to the impeller makes up the entire central top surface area and extends downwardly the entire depth of the radial openings to the circular base, large particles can enter the impeller but cannot exit through the smaller radial openings. Accordingly, a risk for catastrophic failure of the pump results if a large particle is jammed against the volute or the pumping chamber. In addition, small particles can slowly clog the radial openings and degrade the performance of the impeller by reducing the volume of molten metal that can be transferred.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,863, a significantly improved molten metal impeller design is provided. More specifically, an impeller comprised of a spherical base, a central hub and radially directed vanes is described. This design achieves a significant advantage by providing a smaller inlet area than outlet area, which more readily passes particles without jamming and/or clogging. However, this design is slightly disadvantaged in that molten metal flow between adjacent vanes is difficult to control.
Accordingly, an impeller having low clogging characteristics, yet also providing high effectiveness would be highly desirable in the art. The current invention achieves these objectives. Moreover, the current invention achieves a number of advantages in directional forced metal flow. For example, the impeller of the current pump is not prone to clogging as in many of the prior impellers. Accordingly, catastrophic failure is much less likely to occur and the effectiveness of operation does not degrade rapidly over time. The design also achieves high strength by increasing the percentage of the body comprised of the refractory material. Furthermore, the impeller design can be prepared with relatively simple manufacturing processes. Therefore, the cost of production is low and accommodates a wide selection of materials, such as graphite or ceramics.
It is the primary object of this invention to provide a new and improved molten metal pump. It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved impeller for use in a molten metal pump.
To achieve the foregoing objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the molten metal pump of this invention comprises a motor having an elongated drive shaft with first and second ends. The first end mates with the motor and the second end is attached to an impeller disposed in a pumping chamber. The impeller is comprised of a cylindrical body of a refractory material and includes generally coplanar top and bottom surfaces, with a first central bore in the top surface that mates with the shaft. A plurality of circumferentially spaced passages extend from the top surface to a sidewall of the impeller. Each of the passages provides a separate duct from an inlet opening at the top surface to an outlet opening at the sidewall.
In addition, preferably each inlet opening has a cross-sectional area which is the same as or less than it""s corresponding outlet opening. In a further preferred embodiment, the impeller is comprised of graphite. In a particularly preferred form, the impeller includes at least two passages, and more preferably six passages. Preferably, the impeller is provided with a bearing ring surrounding the edge of the bottom surface. In a further preferred embodiment, the top surface of the impeller is formed of a ceramic material and the body of the impeller is graphite.
In an alternative form of the invention, the impeller has a cylindrical graphite or ceramic body with opposed top and bottom surfaces and a radial sidewall. An annular recess is formed in the top or bottom surface, creating an outer ring and inner column. In a top feed embodiment a bore is formed in the inner column to accommodate a shaft. Preferably, the annular recess will extend to a depth between one-half the width of the recess and less than two-thirds, more preferably one half the overall height of the impeller body. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the width and depth of the annular recess are approximately equal. A plurality of passages extend from the sidewall and intersect the annular recess. Preferably, the passages have a height and a width greater than the dimension of the recess radially between the inner column and the outer ring. In this regard, any object or inclusion in the molten metal bath which is sufficiently small to enter the annular recess, will be easily passed through and out the passages in the sidewall.
In a preferred embodiment, the impeller will include four and more preferably six passages with a major portion of the passages disposed at a level below the annular recess, wherein the annular recess intersects only the top region of the passages. For example, the annular recess will extend through the top half of the impeller height and the passages will be located predominantly in the lower half of the impeller height.
In a particularly preferred form of the invention, a ceramic cap member will be secured to the top outer ring of the impeller to protect the top surface and a bearing ring will be secured to the outer lower edge. This form of the impeller has been found to effectively repel large objects in the molten metal bath away from the entry to the impeller, i.e., the annular recess, without significant damage to the impeller or pump housing.
In an additional alternative embodiment, the impeller will include passages which are substantially straight bores passing from the top or bottom surface of the impeller to the sidewall. Preferably the bores will be generally circular or oval in cross-section and will be angled at least 5xc2x0 and more preferably about 45xc2x0 from vertical. Preferably, the bores will widen from the inlet to the outlet. Furthermore, this straight bore embodiment can be combined with an annular recess, wherein each bore opens into the recess rather than the top or bottom surface.